


Parkour

by aleatoryEpiphany



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleatoryEpiphany/pseuds/aleatoryEpiphany
Summary: Kagome practises parkour, and one day finds herself walking along Sesshomaru's garden wall... Things just escalate from there. (Short, sweet, not very plotty, and slightly fluffy.) SessKag. AU





	Parkour

Up the wall, walk across the top of it, over the roof, through the tree, over a fence, down to the sidewalk, up another wall, jump over the railing, walk across the fence, jump over the garden, up the balcony, over another roof, down to the sidewalk and she was there! Kagome loved parkour so much, it made getting from place to place so much easier and faster than just using the sidewalk could get you in her home town. And don't even get her started on roads, ugh! So slow and indirect and meandering; it was much quicker to travel how she did, at least in her relatively small town, anyhow.

 

Not that anybody else in her town could recognise that, pretentious snobs that they were. Of course, it was even easier to move about a big city using parkour; that was how she'd originally found out about it. She'd been visiting the city with her mama and noticed a group of teens travelling in such a manner, been intrigued, followed them, and been inducted into the art of parkour.

“Seriously, Kagome, why d'you gotta do that stupid freerunning all the time when there're perfectly serviceable sidewalks and streets to use?”

The black haired teen huffed, stuck her tongue out, and responded with, “I don't _freerun_ , I practise _parkour_. There's a  difference.”

Her (sometimes) friend Inuyasha grumbled and rolled his eyes. “I don't get the big deal, there ain't much of a difference.”

That was just _asking_ for it. There was a **huge** difference, and he knew it, because she'd told him before. Apparently reiteration was necessary, however. “Yes, there is! Freerunning is a _sport_ , whereas parkour is not only a mode of transportation but a way of life.”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway you ready for that film?”

She grinned and nodded. “Yep! Let's go!”

\- - -

“What are you doing in my garden?”

Kagome looked over at the person who had spoken, not stopping in her travels. He was a yōkai; a powerful daiyōkai at that, her senses told her. “I'm not in your garden, just using your wall. I'll be out of your,” absurdly long, for all that he pulled the look off well, “hair in a moment.”

“That doesn't answer my question.”

“I'm getting from one place to another, I have a doctor's appointment in an hour and travelling like this is the quickest way to get anywhere.”

The golden eyed man eyed her interestedly, “Do tell. It is not as if it will take you an hour to get to the doctor from here if your means of travel is so much faster, after all.”

Damn it all, he had her there. So she sat down on his wall and told him the basics of what parkour was; using the environment around oneself to help one travel more rapidly. The yōkai said that it sounded both similar to and different from freerunning; that he could even manage to recognise there was a distinct difference between the two immediately won him her respect. Not many people could tell the difference!

Then he imperiously demanded that she show him how to practise it and she obliged out of amusement and excitement. She might have another person to practise parkour with if this kept up! He adjusted easily once he was on his garden wall and followed her easily, asking (not demanding, this time around; huh, that was odd) if she would show him how she generally got other places in town so he could begin learning how to judge the best route for himself after some practise.

Kagome was silently impressed, so she agreed amicably. Not many people had the courage to admit they couldn't do something right after a little practise, and the trip here would be enough for a normal person to assume they could manage it on their own from that point on, as they'd travelled through a good fourth of the town in order to get to her doctor.

Sesshōmaru was apparently highly intelligent. Not that she had suspected otherwise before then, but, she mused as she waited to be called in to her appointment, he was definitely someone she would not mind having as an acquaintance, or even as a friend, for all he was demanding and stoic.

\- - -

“Have you ever thought of practising in the trees?”

Kagome blinked and grinned, “Yes! I don't think I'd be able to manage it though, since I'm not yōkai.”

Sesshōmaru scoffed at her and smirked. “It would take very little time, considering the amount of control and finesse you have with your “miko-ki” and reiki, to teach you to use them to enhance your physical skills to match even mine.”

Blue eyes darkened as soft lips pursed, thoughts whirring through her head. A good fourth of her regular travels could be cut in half if she could manage to learn how to use the forested areas sprinkled throughout town in her regular travels, and that sounded suspiciously like an offer to teach her how to manage it… “Okay, show me!”

It took but a week of relentless practise and harsh teaching for her to be able to match him in speed and agility, and soon their trips included running through the trees; sometimes just spending hours dashing through the forest behind the shrine that was her home. Kagome would always be thankful that there had been a traffic jam the day that she went to her doctor's appointment via Sesshōmaru's garden wall.

\- - -

“Yo, Kagome! Whatcha doin?”

Uuuugh, she so did not need this right now. She had somewhere to be, and Inuyasha was not welcome there, Sesshōmaru had made that plenty clear. Of course, his reasons were rational; finding out that Toga had left his wife and child (Sesshōmaru had only been _four_ for goodness' sake!) for Inuyasha's mom had not been the most pleasant thing to have to face. Inuyasha was a bit of an asshole about his older half-brother, but Kagome had never disliked him for it until she had gotten to know said older brother and found out how awesome he was.

“I'm going to visit my new friend, no you can't come along, you would hate him.”

Inuyasha got belligerent at the last bit, and grumbled, “You never told me your new friend was a _guy_.”

Kagome scoffed. Seriously? Inuyasha had to have blinded himself in order to not guess _that_ of all things. “Oh come  on; none of the girls in this town would ever be interested in parkour, of course my new friend is a guy. Now leave me alone and let me go visit him.”

He grumbled again but let her go, and she sighed in relief, travelling the now well-worn path to Sesshōmaru's place, arriving in his garden like always. She was beginning to have a crush on her friend, but tried her hardest not to let it show; after all, Sesshōmaru didn't seem to be interested in that sort of thing, and she didn't want to strain their rapidly deepening friendship. “Sorry if I'm late, stupid Inuyasha held me up, the interfering idiot. He took offence to you; not that I told him your name or anything, but just me having another guy friend was enough for him to be affronted by.”

Sesshōmaru rolled his eyes and pulled a chair out for her, causing her to fight a blush. If he wasn't so polite and such a gentleman she wouldn't be falling for him so fast, damn it all. “You are still friends with him _why_ , exactly? It is not as if he has no one else.”

That was true. Being the son of the town's richest and most handsome man meant that Inuyasha was beyond popular, despite being a hanyō. “I'm starting to wonder that myself. Anyway, how has your week been?”

Her friend and parkour partner gave her a small smile and told her what he had been up to in the past week, and Kagome mused that things in her life were really awesome right now.

\- - -

“Let's go out for dinner tonight.”

Kagome smiled at her friend and nodded firmly. They could go get sushi at the new sushi bar that had just opened up; Sesshōmaru had mentioned it earlier today. “Of course, let me just run home and grab my-”

“I'll pay.”

_What_.

Sesshōmaru was beyond wealthy, she knew that, but he had always allowed her to pay her way, because Kagome didn't like handouts, and he was well aware of that. He flashed her a smile and her heart fluttered unsteadily in her chest. Damn him for being so handsome and mannerly and just… ugh. They'd been friends for a year now and she was completely head over heels in love with Sesshōmaru by now. Inuyasha was no longer in the picture at all; he had found out who her new friend was and abandoned her like the wind. It was no loss; Sesshōmaru was a much better friend to her than Inuyasha had ever been, for all that he was somewhat stoic, demanding, and pretentious at times.

“I said, I'll pay. Let's go to the new sushi bar.”

She must have spoken her “what” earlier out loud; that or he was reading her expression. “But...”

Sesshōmaru chuckled and ran a claw along the side of her face. “I'm asking you out on a date, you silly girl.”

“ _What_? But- I- You-”

Okay. Okay. This was either not happening, or she had not been successful in her attempts to hide her feelings like she thought she was. It could be not happening, she'd had dreams of things like this happening before after all, but this felt way more realistic than those ever had.

Suddenly he leaned forwards and kissed her, causing her to gasp and grab onto his shoulders, he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and by the time he pulled away she was dazed and blissful, no longer caring that she had thought her feelings would never be reciprocated. Clearly they were, so she should just go along with it. “Whatever you want.”

He smirked at her and nodded firmly, “Good. Let's go, then.”

As she ran along his back garden wall and over the neighbour's roof, she smiled softly, her hand twined with Sesshōmaru's. Who would have thought that practising parkour would end up with her having what would probably be the best relationship she'd ever had in her life?

And people told her it was stupid. Shows what they know.


End file.
